Private Party for Three
by hikeeb
Summary: A steamy night with Yuta, Kame, and MC.


I can't believe they talked me into this. I know better than to trust their smooth words, but this time I really though that the party we were attending was more than just the three of us and somewhere more public than Yuto's apartment.

"But you said we were going to a party"

Kamei laughed. "We said a private party."

"What about the tasting menu from a famous chef?"

Yuto calmly replied "Mr. Kamei is a famous pastry chef, and he has prepared this array of delicacies."

These boys are so frustrating sometimes, but they both look so cheerful that I give in with a sigh. "Fine, but only for a little bit and you have to behave."

"We knew you'd love this party" they say in unison and I cannot help smiling.

Before getting to the sweets tasting, we sit down to a hot pot and sake. With pride, Kamei says "I got some unique ingredients for the hot pot today, I think you'll both love it." Yuto gives him a strange look, but starts eating anyway. "Seems the same to me."

As I start eating as well, Kamei whispers to Yuto. I can't make out what he says, but Yuto's expression turns to shock and then relaxes into a nervous smile, mumbling "You and and your crazy ideas, it'll never work."

Raising my eyebrow, I say "What won't work?"

Kamei quickly responds, "Yuto never likes my ideas for new sweets, but that's why he is the businessman and I am the artist". "You've got a long way to go before you are as artistic as your father" Yuto quips back.

Seeing that they are back to normal, I continue eating and drinking. After a few glasses of sake, I am feeling flushed. "That's odd, I'm usually a good drinker." Looking over at the boys, I can see that their eyes are a little glazed as well with sweat beading on their foreheads. "Is it a little too warm for hotpot? I though February was ideal?"

Kamei and Yuto share a glance. Kamei smirking a little before saying, "We could go for less binding clothes if that's okay with you." Without waiting for my response, Yuto loosens his tie and undoes the first button of his shirt. I catch myself staring at the exposed skin, unable to look away. As I imagine what it might feel like under my fingers, Kamei whispers in my ear "Aren't you getting a little warm too?" Startled, I turn to him and ask "When did you get here?"

He leans in closer and breathes in, "Your shampoo smells wonderful" and I lose myself staring into his chocolate eyes. Then I hear Yuto whispering, "Want to play a game?"

Turning towards Yuto on my right, I quickly blush as our lips nearly touch. Before I get mesmerized again, I close my eyes and ask "What kind of game?"

"Well, we've got all these sweets here. Don't you think it would be fun to guess all the flavors?"

"But don't you two already know all the flavors? That puts me at an unfair disadvantage."

Kamei gently touches my chin and turns my face back to him. "I've got an idea that makes it fair. Yuto and I will take turns feeding you. If you guess right, we'll undo a button. If you guess wrong, you'll undo a button." In retrospect I didn't really hear the last sentence because I was staring at Kamei's hand as he slowly undid his top button.

It feels like forever, when Yuto turns me back towards him. "Sounds fair to me and we already gave you a head start." I swallow hard and barely get out the word "Yes." The warmth from my left suddenly disappears, but as I start to turn, Yuto whispers in my ear, "Don't look so lonely, I'm still here next to you. Kamei is just getting the sweets, and will be right back." I look into his eyes, and they look like swirling pools of chocolate with flakes of gold. "No fair getting a head start, Yuto" sounds like it is coming from miles away, but I feel Kamei's warmth returning at the same time.

I shake my head and realize that I feel both feverish and cold at the same time, and frown slightly at the novel sensation. Yuto and Kamei ask in unison "Are you feeling okay?" as they move even closer to me. As I am surrounded by their arms, I smile "Much better. You're both so warm and sexy." Suddenly shocked at my words, I start to stammer "I mean…"

Kamei whispers in my ear, "You are the sexiest one here. Before we go any further, you need to know something about the secret ingredient." I turn and stare into his eyes as he continues "I used a different variety of mushroom than usual. It is a mild hallucinogen, and lowers your inhibitions. It also heightens your senses."

"Wh-what?" I stammer. "Why would you do that?"

"I've seen how you look at both of us, and how you shake your head to renew your resolve. I wanted to see what would happen if you let your inner desires through." Then Yuto adds, "You are in control, nothing will happen that you don't want. We'll stop anytime you say so."

I look into Kamei's eyes and see a slightly apologetic but sincere expression. I look at Yuto and can see that he is holding back while waiting for my answer. They have always been flirty, but have never pushed me beyond what my comfort zone. I hesitate and both whisper at the same time "You can have us both, you don't have to choose."

As my imagination begins to go wild, I realize that I may never have an opportunity like this again, and flush with the anticipation. As they both back off thinking I am too embarrassed, I quickly grab their hands and smile, saying "Let's start with that game."

The first three rounds, I get all the flavors right so each of the boys only have one shirt button left. Yuto sees me staring at Kamei's abs and says "You can touch as much as you want."

I look up at Kamei's face in shock and he nods at me while smiling. Tentatively, I reach out my hand and marvel at how he feels so firm while his skin feels so soft. As I skim my fingers over his muscles, he moans quietly and I feel him shudder slightly. "Am I doing it wrong?" "No, it feels amazing." After a few more seconds, Yuto asks, "Would you touch me too?" I move my right hand to his chest and slowly move it towards his abdomen and he sighs in delight.

While I enjoy the sensation in my hands, I feel like I need more, but don't know what or how to ask for it. Attuned to my mood, Yuto asks "Would you like to keep playing? I think that you have the advantage and can recommend an alteration to the rules." I look into his eyes and feel that I can trust him in anything, and ask "What change?"

He smiles and I can see it sparkling in his eyes. "Since you have been guessing them all right, what it we deprive you of one of your senses?" "What?" "If you can't see them, you'll have to rely entirely on your sense of taste. That should be plenty for a pastry chef anyway."

Kamei adds "You could use the silk obi from one of Yuto's kimono." I blurt out "But I don't want you to leave!" and before I can even try to recover, Kamei wraps me up in a hug and says "Nobody's going anywhere. I'll keep you warm while Yuto gets the sash."

I don't even notice the passage of time as I enjoy the sensation of Kamei's arms wrapped around my body. Then I feel the soft silk being wrapped around my eyes, and Yuto whispers "Kamei, I thought you said no head starts."

I feel the sensation of a sweet brushing against my lips and open my mouth to taste it. I guess right away that it is macha, and hear their shirts being removed. Suddenly I realize, "Hey, if I'm blindfolded I can't see you!" I hear Kamei chuckling in my ear "Just figured that out? You can still touch us all you want. And see, you didn't need the advantage of sight to know the flavor."

As I reach out my hands, Yuto and Kamei each grab one and guide it towards their chests. I caress their muscles and then wrap my hands around to their backs, I feel the frustration building that I am not being touched in return.

"Next please" I request while not stopping my hands. Yuto whispers "She-devil" under his breath, and I smile because I know what is coming.

As Yuto eases the sweet between my parted lips, I immediately taste my favorite, adzuki bean paste. "Hmm, sesame?" Kamei laughs, then whispers in my ear, "Naughty girl, I know you got that wrong on purpose." I reply, "Well since I got it wrong, and each of you unbuttoned for each right answer, I think that I should undo two buttons." This time it's Yuto who laughs and says "She-devil indeed." I continue, "But since I can't see, I'll need you two to unbutton them for me." and hear their sharp intakes of breath.

I feel their muscles tense under my hands, and smile as I feel their hands on my blouse buttons. The fabric moving against my skin feels like feathers, and I arch my back to feel more. Once the buttons are undone, I sense their hesitation, and ask "Ready for the next round?" "Oh yes" comes in unison. Now that I have realized that I can use the game to my advantage, I suggest another alteration to the rules. "I think it's only fair that the next flavor be something I haven't tried before."

Kamei sounds confused when he asks "But haven't you tried everything in the shop before?" "Not mouth to mouth." Yuto grabs my hand and asks "You know what you're asking for, right?" I take my other hand from Kamei and touch his cheek "Yes, I know exactly what I am asking for". He bring my hand to his lips and kisses the inside of my wrist. As I sigh in pleasure, Kamei reclaims my other hand to do the same.

Kamei and Yuto whisper to each other to plan their strategy, and I wait eagerly as I know this is the first time I really won't know whose flavor I will be tasting. Suddenly I feel the soft sensation of mochi against my lips and open my mouth expectantly. His tongue enters my mouth immediately after, and I am overwhelmed by the sensation against my own and the sensitive roof of my mouth. I eagerly return the kiss but to my disappointment he draws away.

They asked in unison, "So who was it?" I thought that I would be able to tell by which one was more breathy, but am surprised that they both sound equally affected. I have to say honestly, "I have no idea, but it was wonderful". Kamei sighs and hugs me while saying "You're wonderful yourself." After he backs off, I feel them both undoing my last two blouse buttons. I had completely forgotten this part of my reward (I mean penalty) and shudder with delight as I feel the sleeves slipping off my shoulders and down my arms, exposing my bare skin.

I feel the next sweet against my lips followed by another intense kiss. I can tell this one is different, with more delicate tentative motions but equally exciting. I begin to reach up to touch his face to have both hands restrained by Yuto and Kamei. He withdraws from the kiss, and they both say "No cheating". I guess "Yuto" and hear them undoing their pants buttons and sliding them down their legs, taking turns so that one of them is holding me at all times.

As I slide my hands around to their backs and reach down to hold their tight asses, they both whisper in my ear "I'm glad that you can tell the difference between us." I begin to giggle at how they can be so similar yet so different but stop and gasp when Yuto bites my earlobe and Kamei licks my upper ear.

As their kisses move down my neck, I pull them both in closer, and Yuto whispers in my ear and asks "Are you ready for the next game round?" "NO!" and they both freeze immediately. "I mean, I don't need the game as an excuse anymore." and the kisses resume. Kamei asks "Then what do you want next?" I smile and say "It seems unfair that I'm the only one who isn't completely topless. Could you help me out with that?". While the kisses continue unabated, I feel them working together to undo the bra clasp and then slowly slide the satiny straps off my shoulders, leaving a tingly feeling all down my arms.

I become light-headed and begin to fall backward when Yuto's arm catches my waist, holding me upright. Kamei asks in a tone just above a whisper "Would you like to move somewhere a little more comfortable?" I can barely speak, but manage a breathy "Yes" and he wraps me up in a princess carry while I hear Yuto opening a door.

As Kamei lowers me to the bed, Yuto asks "Are the sheets comfortable? I didn't expect this to happen, so they aren't anything special." As i grab handfuls of sheets, I moan out "Just keep going!" and Yuto giggles as he kisses my ear and whispers "Your wish is my command."

I feel their hands and lips moving all over my upper body as I caress their torsos. With the heightened sense of touch, I feel like we are melding all into one person. While the sensation makes me delirious, I want to enjoy every unique sensation and scream out "I need to see you" and the obi is gone before I finish my request. Kamei's adorable smirk is the first thing I see and he immediately captures my lips with the strong kiss I remember from earlier.

Our bodies mingle together and I feel sensations like never before. Wrapped up in their arms, I feel warm and protected. As I drift into a peaceful sleep, I think that I hear both of them whisper, "I love you both so much."

I wake up the next morning feeling blissful until I realize that I am alone in bed. I feel the sheets on either side and while not cool, they aren't warm either. Was I the only one that felt that last night was too wonderful for words? As I look around, I see a beautiful robe hanging nearby with the note, "Join us in the living room when you are ready." I think to myself that at least it wasn't a complete brush-off, wrap myself in the robe, and prepare myself for rejection.

As I walk down the hallway, I hear a whispered argument and hesitate briefly before walking into the living room and brightly say "Good morning!" Yuto and Kamei turn towards me before falling to their knees, bowing to me and saying "I'm sorry!" Stunned, I look at them and ask "What for?"

They raise their heads, look at each other, then Kamei asks "Aren't you mad at us?" I sit down and say "Should I be?" Yuto turns red and asks "Do you remember what happened last night? I mean after the hot pot?" It's my turn to blush and say "Of course I do."

Kamei bows again "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have put in the mushrooms without asking you. Yuto's been scolding me all morning and I know it was wrong. I had no idea things would go so far, I just wanted you to feel comfortable around us instead of so tense."

I tilt my head to the side and answer "It was wrong, but you were both considerate the entire time, only doing what I wanted and was comfortable with. And weren't you the one who said that it only lowered inhibitions? I only did what I wanted to do." Kamei breathes out a sigh of relief, but Yuto stares him down quickly and he bows his head again.

Yuto bows and asks "Are you sure you're okay? You've told us multiple times that we are too young for you. I want to respect your wishes and regret overstepping the bounds of our relationship by putting you in this position when you were unguarded." I suddenly realize that their regret is on my behalf, not their own.

"Of course each of you are too young for me." As I see their shoulders droop, I continue "But together you're just the right age. Ready for another round?" The jerk their heads up, look at me, look at each other, then back at me. Kamei is the first to understand, and jumps up to throw me over his shoulder and run down the hall. As I squeal in delight, Yuto quickly catches up and starts pulling off my robe before we even get into the room.

We're in the same positions as when I fell asleep last night. Kamei is wrapped around me with his chest against my back. Yuto is facing me and whispers "I clearly need to buy a bigger bed for the three of us to share." Kamei replies "But I like getting all snuggly with each other." I chime in "But we need the bigger bed for the acrobatics, you almost fell off this morning." In unison, they reply "Your wish is my command" so I giggle and say "In that case, since I love you both too, are you ready for Round 3?"


End file.
